Of Work Projects and Serious Questions
by Akozu Heiwa
Summary: James is ready to propose to Lily... maybe. But he's not going to be able to do it alone. James is nervous, Lily's confused, and Sirius knew it all along (even if it took a little shove in the right direction).


I always knew James and Lily were going to get married. It was only a matter of time. They were meant for each other- the perfect pair! I mean, sure, it took Lily seven years to figure that out, and sure, she didn't know they were getting married yet, but still! They were great together.

That makes me sound like a girl, doesn't it?

"What if she says no?" said James anxiously. "What if it's too soon?"

"Trust me, mate," I said. "She'll say yes."

"Sirius, this is _Evans_! She hated me for seven years!" James spluttered. "Maybe I'm rushing into this. Maybe I should give her more time."

"Prongs, if you don't do it now, you'll never get the courage to do it," I said, before pausing, and adding for effect: "Ever."

James nodded slowly. "Right. Right. Alright, I'll do it tonight."

"Good on you!" I beamed, slapping him on the back. "Tell me how it goes!"

"No, you have to stay!" exclaimed James, sounding ever so slightly panicked. "I'll just invite everyone to dinner; yeah, that's it."

"Why do you need us to be there?" I asked, confused.

"In case I mess up!"

I nodded; that made sense, especially since this was the same person who dropped mashed potatoes into his lap the first time he met Lily.

Yeah, this was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>If Remus and Peter knew that James was going to propose, they didn't show it. They just acted normal, as if they were over for a normal dinner.<p>

I bet James didn't tell them.

Lily was cheerful as ever, giving both Remus and Peter hugs.

"I haven't seen you two in forever!" she exclaimed. "I'm glad you could come for dinner!"

"Oi!" I said. "No hugs for me?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Sirius, I see you all the time."

I shrugged; she was right, of course.

We all sat down to dinner- amusingly, it was mashed potatoes- making small talk about weird things like work and life and that stuff. I leaned over the James.

"Psst," I hissed. "Get on it already!"

"Give me a minute," he whispered back.

After a few more minutes, James cleared his throat to bring attention to himself. When he met Lily's eyes, he went very red and started stammering. "I wanted to- I mean, I was thinking… you know, erm…"

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. Oh, Jamie, this was very much like you.

"Go on, James," said Lily encouragingly. "What's the matter?"

"Well, nothing's the matter," he said. "Lily, will you…"

"Will I what?"

"Will you…" he paused, bit his lip, and ended with a very lame: "Help me with a project with work?"

I let my head fall onto the table with a groan. _Of course_.

"Sure, James," said Lily, almost sounding disappointed, but not quite. I looked up at James with a glare, and he mouthed: "What?"

"You're an idiot," I muttered to him. "Just _ask her_!"

"It's not that easy," he complained quietly. "You try proposing to someone!"

I shrugged. "I could do it. Better than you anyway."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I'll believe it when I see it," scoffed James.

"Alright," I said, grinning cheekily. "Oi, Lils!"

She looked at me curiously. "Do you need help with the project too, Sirius?"

"There is no project," I said.

Lily raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend, who reddened.

"Anyways, Lily," I said. "I have a very important question to ask you: will you marry James?"

Peter's jaw dropped, Remus choked on his hot chocolate, and James turned very red. Lily just blinked, before turning to James with a small smirk. "Was that what you wanted to ask?"

James nodded sheepishly. "Yes."

"Then, yes," she beamed. "I'll marry you."

James grinned broadly.

"You're welcome," I said cheekily. James hit me in the back of the head, and Remus and Peter just laughed. Lily smiled and patted me on the head (what was I? A dog? Don't answer that).

See? I told you they'd get married.

**A/N: I needed a prompt... N. E. Person gave me one... and this was born. I thought it was funny enough to post... hope you all liked! **

**I don't own HP.**


End file.
